


Ghost House

by milktop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dark, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Smut, because I can do that, i might as well write everything here as im so into, i really have no idea what to write, idek what do i put here, lets crush some hearts, lets do this, somehow people are gay here, what the hell is my url, will i make it into the famous light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktop/pseuds/milktop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside a house contains many luxuries. Many are taken for granted daily, although constant reminders do not make us motivated enough for us to appreciate them. Eren Yeager, lives inside a ghost house. During his time at Trost University he encounters many things he had forgotten; luxuries he forget he had. Friends, family, a feeling of fulfillment, a place to lay his thoughts. Him. </p>
<p>Eren Yeager lives in a ghost house, and someone had knocked on the door. </p>
<p>( Warning, my grammar is horrible, i am evil and i will probably make myself cry writing this I am sorry and I welcome you )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost House

**Author's Note:**

> I Sincerely apologies for the cheesy intro. But welcome and i hope you stay and have a cup of tea because do i have something for you. I'll update perhaps maybe 2 times a week? Depending on how busy i am with school and such but i will make a good effort to work on this. Oh! I should tell you my name, but i wont because i'm too paranoid about being found by being found from people irl so call me, Blue tack. because i have a packet of bluetack next to my laptop yeah why not. 
> 
> I'm 70000% you don't care but i also have a tumblr so hmu at : milktop.tumblr.com

_A scream pierces in the air. Something is not right. Something must have been forgotten along the way. Something is missing. Something is lost-_

 

"Eren."

He pauses before writing again, the soft scratching of a cheap ballpoint being his reply. A moment passes before Mikasa walks towards him, turning on the desk lamp. 

"You'll hurt your eyes you know " she murmured.

Another moment passes. Mikasa knew she wasn't wanted but she needed to be there. Eren never once looked at her, only continued to spill word after word on the spiral notebook he bought a few years ago. He never used it until a few weeks ago. His handwriting was blunt and resembled to a child's. He pressed down too hard and his words were heavy. He still didn't speak. Mikasa let out a muffled sigh and turned back to the door. She looked back only once, but she knew he wouldn't do the same. Defeated and slightly hurt, she silently shut the door.

_Something is missing. Something is lost. Something has slipped through my hands._

When he heard her walk away, he paused again. But the scratching returned too soon and too quick. 

_How do you scream, how do you cry for something that doesn't exist?_

He stopped, and put down his pen. His fingers were cramping and his back was stiff from sitting hunched over his desk. A silence filled the belly of the room and it was soothing to him, it was comforting. Eren closed his eyes and stretched, breathing in slowly as if the air was plentiful and he was at a feast. Here he could not be hurt. Here, he was safe Eren reassured himself. Though even his own words could not convince him enough he frowned and open his eyes. 

_Something is not right-_

He tided his desk and picked up his notebook with one hand, his pen in another. Walking to his single bed, he stuffed the book in his army canvas bag and undressed, the pen still in his hand. Streetlights from outside his window spilled unto his bed; from another road, a car alarm blared in the night. 

_Something must have been forgotten along the way--_

Police sirens could be heard, and a frightened dog barked at a stranger.  

_Something is not right--_

Silently he stepped towards the desk once more, his steps sending the silence running to the corners. The car alarm woke up angry neighbors and they yelled across the street. He stood in front of the desk, the lamp highlighting the dust particles that floated peacefully in the night. The bulb too hot emitted an angry glow and painted the dust a light yellow. He noticed two things that night. 

1\. Everyone is a ruthless liar and not to be trusted.  
2\. This included himself. 

_SOMETHING MUST HAVE BEEN FORGOTTEN_

Suddenly everything was heightened. His eyes widened, his heart beat faster, the pen tightened in his hand and his face had a light sheen of sweat. Somewhere, somehow a orchestra was playing to a crescendo and the trumpets blared, violins screeched ripping off its strands. The drums were beaten until the paper was ripped and there was blood on the piano keys, the conductor ferociously swinging his arms until he thumped to the ground-

 

**_SMASH._ **

****_._  
.  
.  
.

 

_Something is missing_

 

_  
_

 

_Something is missing_

 

"Eren! Eren what was that noise?!"

 

_Something is missing_

 

Footsteps traveled up the stairs. "Eren whats wrong?!"

 

_Something is missing_

 

The door slammed open. Plaster showered the floor."Oh my god, Armin call the doctors right now"

 

_Something is missing_

__Something is missing_ _

_Something is missing_

__Something is missing_ _

_Something is missing_

__Something is missing_ _

 

...Something is lost.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I hope you understood my bad attempt at being poetic? Ahaha this is going to be a bad idea but it was fun to write! I'll try and update in a few days time and we'll see where this baby goes!


End file.
